Undecided
by yuuki1009
Summary: Lucy had faints after the mission she and Team Natsu had take the days before and Gray the only one knows about it. But, what is this? Lucy had to defeat the Dark Mages, Zeref? To do so, she must train on how to control her magical power and finds the Legend Keys to defeat Zeref. 2 guys had been task to train her and will spring blossom between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Friends or what?**

"Urg...um..." The Celestial Mage stirred in her sleep when the sun peeks on her eyes. She slowly probing her left elbow on the bed before fully sits up on the bed while rubbing her sleepy eyes. The mission that she and her team take yesterday had completely makes her body sore, not to say, she got a few blow on the body.

"Hah... its still hurts..." Lucy whined as she touches the bruised on her stomach. That damn thieves, don't they know how to be nice and kind on a girl like me? She thought. But, that'll never happen since they were mage. Fairy Tail mages. Not to say, that she also are one of the member from the strongest team in Fairy Tail, Team Natsu, even though they're a little bit - too much destructive. Lucy flipped the blanket to expose her legs that had nothing on it. She gets down from the bed and walked her way to the bathroom.

She discarded the clothes that hugging her body and throws it on the basket. After checking the temperature of the water and feels that it's warm enough for her body to take, she goes inside of the bath tub. Lucy moaned when the warm water make a contact with her body before relaxing into it. She feels pleasure with it. That's why she likes to take a bath but not without her vanilla and strawberry body soap. She takes it and pour it on her hand and rubbed it into all places of her body.

She takes a good thirty minutes inside the bathroom while thinking of the event that had happens in this few weeks. They had win on Grand Magic Games and become the number one strongest team in Fiore. That makes her proud with it, even though she loses two battles. She kind of feels bad with the failure that she had made. She feels out. But, when she thinks back, she had managed to open 12 gate keys of Zodiac to closed the Eclipse and that shows, she also a strong mages.

She got out from the bath tub after that and covers her body with the white towel. She turn the door knob while drying her wet hair and straight go towards her closet and searches for the clothes that she'll wear for today. She just realizes that something or someone watching her back, and when she turns -

"Yo!" The faces of the Ice Mages come into her sight. She widened her eyes before gives himLucy Kick' on his head makes the Ice Mages falls to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing in a girl house without proper clothes, Gray!?" Lucy yelled while Gray rubbed his head where he just got the kick.

"Iiya... I just want to pay you a visit since you're kind of hurts from yesterday missions." He said calmly. "But, that really a powerful kicks you have there, Lucy. I don't think that you're improved it." He said and Lucy feels her faces become hot with the complimented.

"Th... thanks." She stutters and looks away. "Also, I want to wears some clothes first, can you get out from my room, please?" She pleads and sent glare towards the guy in front of her.

"Okay. I'll wait at the kitchen then. Do you have any ice-cream or ice on your refrigerator by the way?" Lucy nodded and Gray walked away from the room and towards the kitchen.

Lucy let out a sigh after Gray had exits the room before going back to search for clothes. She decided to wear a white sleeveless shirt that shows her stomach and red long sleeves jacket (A/N check episode 124 for the clothes) pair with a short thigh jeans. She takes the belt and buckles it around her hips together with her dearest key. She decided to let her hair free. She walk out from the room when her nose catch something delicious like -

"Pancake."

**Lucy POV**

When I walk towards the kitchen, I was surprised to see that Gray - wearing his clothes back? - were busying himself with cooks some pancakes. I was surprised to see that he actually had a talent on cooking. He turn his head towards me when he feels someone watching him cooking before smiles.

"Sorry Lucy. Can you wait a little bit? It'll finish in just a moment." He said casually. I decide to sit at the chair while waiting for him to finish the pancakes.

"I don't know that you can cook, Gray." I said and he just shrugged.

"I lives alone you know. How can I life till this day if I didn't eat?" He said while working on moves the pancakes to the plates and put a honey on top of it.

"Maybe you go to restaurant. That's what guy always does, like Natsu and Happy." Gray chuckling hearing it and gives me the pancakes that he makes. It's really looks delicious.

"Thanks Gray!" I exclaimed excitedly before digging it and when it reaches inside of my mouth, WOW! It's delicious. I didn't know that he can make something delicious like this. When I dig for the second time, I realized that he was staring my faces while resting his chin on his hand whiles his elbow resting on the table. I know what that's mean. "It's really tasty, Gray!"

"Really? I'm glad you like it." He said before starts eating his own pancakes. We chat for a while before we decided to go to the guilds.

**Gray POV**

I don't know why suddenly I want to makes pancake for Lucy today. It just, my body does it without my realization. But, when she said that my pancakes were tasty, I'm happy. I'm so happy that she likes it! I don't care to make some more for her in the future! We were now walking towards the guild with Lucy summons her dog? I don't know what that thing is but Lucy told me that it was a Canis Minor and she called it Plue. Plue was trembling while said 'Puun Puun'. I laugh at how they're interacting with each other.

When I observe her more, that's when something across my mind. She was beautiful and also sexy. Who wouldn't admit it, that she's sexy? The way her blonde's hair dancing after the wind blew it, her hips sway beautifully and her smiles makes her more beautiful. No matter how hard I want to suppress this feeling that had been stayed inside of me for a long time, I can't deny that I -

Had been like her.

**How's it guys? Too short? Not interesting?**

**If so, just tell me and I'll try my best to make it more interesting for all of you to read. And don't forget to REVIEWS okay. Please leave a review about what you're thinks when reading it. (^ワ****)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A**/**N:** Hye there who reads this FanFic of mine! This is my first attempt on writing Fairy Tail's FanFic (not first time on writing FF). **TAKE** **NOTE** **THAT** **ENGLISH** **ARE** **NOT** **MY** **MOTHER** **LANGUAGE**! **SO**, **IF** **YOU FOUND** **ANY** **MISTAKE** **WITH** **MY** **GRAMMAR** **AND** **ERROR** **HERE** **AND** **THERE**, **PLEASE** **FORGIVE** **ME**.

**Disclaimer**: Fairy Tail is not mine. They belong to Hiro Mashima sensei.

Thanks to Westerngoddess, Daniyia87, Blue Kitsune, Channy101, Terrakion96, kerippi, Shadow D. Princess, and squadlevi who had following this story (even though I want to see your REVIEWS about my story). And, are there anyone who willingly to help me beta this story? Are there? If there is, just PM me. I appreciates it. (≧∇≦)

**Chapter** **2** **Faints** **and** **Explanation **

"Gray! What are you doing staying behind and doze off?" Lucy asked when her questions never being answer by the Ice mage. When she turns, she meets with a dazed expression of Gray. So, she decided to go towards him while flicked her finger in front of him.

"Eh? Ah, sorry, Lucy, I'm just thinking of something." He said while rubbing his nape and looks away since the faces of the girl he had been likes just a few inch from him. Lucy retreated back and crossed her hand in front of her chest while humming at him. Gray looks at her from the corner of his eyes and blush when he felts that Lucy still staring at him. "Let's go, Lucy. We'll be late to meet with the others." Gray said and walks pass her.

Lucy smiles and began to follows the Ice mage in front of her when suddenly a waves of dizziness following with a throbbing pain on her head comes. She crouched quickly and clutched her head. Not her head only but also her magic. The sudden pain had makes her magic go out uncontrolled. The Ice mages that sense familiar waves of magic burst out suddenly quickly snapped his head to look behind and see that Lucy was cringed in pain. He immediately runs towards the latter hurriedly.

"Lucy!" He supports her and that's when a rich golden light come into his sight revealing the leader of all Zodiac, Loke. "Loke!"

"Gray?" He was surprised to see his partner in S-Class exam was there also. He wants to ask the guy what he doing there with his Princess but immediately pass it.

"Loke, what's wrong with Lucy?" Gray asks after Lucy had faints on his hand. Loke just stared at the two people before crouched and touched Lucy's hand. He frowned after that.

"Gray, can you do me a favor?" Gray nodded almost immediately. "Please bring her to her apartment back. I'll come back as soon as possible to explain what just had happen." Loke said before flashed back to the Celestial Realm. Gray wasting no more time lifts her in bridal-style and speed to the apartment back. He was lucky that the apartment not that far since they just come out.

When they arrives, Gray take the keys that was on her belt and unlock the door and goes straight to the bedroom before laying the unconscious girl on her comfy bed. After a moment, rich golden light appear before him and stood there while staring at Lucy, Loke.

"Loke, what happen to her?" Gray asks.

"Calm down. I'll tell you in one condition. If you promised me that you won't tell anybody about this had happen, I'll tell you all details about why Lucy suddenly faints." Loke said, almost pleading with the Ice Mages about the conditions before sit at the bed just beside the unconscious girl or his master. Loke caress her head lovingly with a sad and gloomy face plastering on his handsome faces.

"Why? Why should I hide it from everyone?" Gray said, doesn't really understand about why he should hides it from everyone else. How about their team then? Are they also not supposed to know about one of their members being like this?

"To be honest, I also don't know why. But this is requested by Lucy herself. So, I can't help it. The reasons I'll tell you are because you had seen it. If you promised you won't tell anybody including Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla, I'll tell you but if not, I'm sorry but I can't tell even a little bit detailed about it." Gray thinks for a while and gives a glance towards Lucy. He wonders why she doesn't want anybody to know about this even Team Natsu. He's confused with his crush.

"Ok, I got it. I'll promise I won't tell anybody about this, so cared to explain?" Loke gave a faint smile before pushed his glasses and crossed his legs ready to explain.

"It's already past a week when her condition becomes like this. You remember the time when she called all zodiacs together with a girl name Yukino?" Gray nodded while remembering their fights with the dragon.

"They were doing it to close the Eclipse door, right?" This time, Loke times to nod his head.

"Yes. That's when Lucy's magical power starts having a change. We, the Spirits can felt it too. Her magical power becomes more powerful at time until it become unstable that she can't bear or control it anymore. Not to say that this time the power burst suddenly, that's the reason she faints. What she can do right now is to train so that she can control that power of her, if not she'll not just break or died, but her soul will be eats by the power itself until there's no traces of her existence anymore at this world." Gray shudders just by hear it. The soul being eats by the owner power itself? That's nut!

Gray really didn't know about what Lucy had experience, alone! He felts pathetic just by hearing the explanation Loke just explain. Even though she has team Natsu, she endures it alone. Gray sits at the chair beside her bed and examined the girl he had love for a long time already. The way he gazed at the beautiful blondes makes the leader of twelve zodiac smirk. "_I_ _didn't_ _know_ _that_ _you_ _had_ _that_ _kind_ _of_ _feelings_ _for_ _her,_ _Gray_." He thought when Lucy starts to stirred.

"Hime." Loke called her and she opens her eyes just to see that Gray and Loke are there. She starts to sit up but Gray restrains her from sit.

"Rest more, Lucy." Gray consoled her and she just obeys it. With her condition, she knows that Gray had knows about it since Loke are there looking at her with a sad faces.

"Hime, how're you feeling?" Lucy gives him weak smiles and nodded.

"Fine… Better than earlier. So… I supposed Gray had known about this right?" Lucy looks at the two of them and Loke nodded his head. She smiles and looks at the Ice mages who had been staring at her since she wakes. "I'm sorry Gray." Lucy uttered much to Gray's surprised. Why did she have to apologize? Not that she had done any wrong.

"Why did you apologize? You're done nothing wrong at all." Gray said while caressing her head lovingly and Lucy lean towards the tender touch more and give him a smile.

"I apologize because I didn't tell you and the rest of Team Natsu about this. You must be angry if I hide this from you since we're on the same team." Lucy imagines what will the rest of the team would do if they had known about this.

"Frankly, I am angry. But if you don't want anybody to know about this I can understand. Because I know, you don't want any of us to worry about you, right?" Lucy nodded and smiles when she thought that Gray really understands her even though she hides it from him.

"Thanks Gray, for understanding me." Gray smiles while caress her hair harshly makes it messier than before. She pouted while yelling on how her hair had gone messier. In the end, Gray goes to guild alone after so much protesting but failed after Loke had volunteer himself to look after his master.

"Ohayou!" Gray greeted the entire guild after he had arrives and all the mages that hear him greets or waves at him back before starts their usual activity.

"Yo Mira. Can I get some water and ice cubes, please?" Gray said when he sit at the vacant chair in front of the beautiful bar-maid who currently cleaning the mug.

"Ohayou, Gray. Okay, will be right back." She said while smiles happily. Gray rested his elbow on the counter and supports his chin with his hand while looking at the noisy guild. His mind was being occupying with his crush. Is she alright? Is she in pain? Or, is she in need of him? No. He shook that thought away from his mind remembering that her loyal Spirits will take care of her.

"Here you go Gray!" Mira exclaimed and gives him the order he wants while knocking him off completely from thinking about Lucy. He takes it and gulp it in one go while eating the ice cubes. Normally, normal people already got brain-freezes but him, as an Ice mages, that's normal for him. A tapped on his shoulder from a take-over mage with short white hair girl makes him turn to faces her.

"Ne, Gray, did you happen to knows where Lucy is?" She asks.

"She's resting at home. Because of the mission yesterday, she got a few bruised here and there. Why did you ask, Lisanna?" She smiles and shook her head.

"I just want to have a chat with her. She's my older sister like, so I kind of miss her." She explains and Gray just smiles.

"You'll get to talk with your 'sister' after she had fully recovered." Gray said and Lisanna smiles before walks towards Cana who as usual, drinks the barrel of her alcoholic drink.

The moment of peace just as usual, only for a brief of moment when the guild doors being kick by no other than the idiot Fire Dragon Slayer. "Another day with fight. Huh…" Gray murmured before punches lands on his faces by Natsu and he respond by kicking him on the chin.

***Time-skip***

Loke who currently sits at the vacant chair besides Lucy's bed watching at her. A white light beside him informing the arrival of someone's from the celestial realm make him look at the spirits.

"Onii-san, Spirit King wish to meet with you now." Loke sigh and nodding his head in understand.

"Look at Hime for me." Loke said before disappear in a poof and going back to Celestial Realm.

Loke walks towards the palace where the Celestial King is waiting for him. They were several guards who guarding the palace and when he arrives; they open the gateway for him to enter.

"I've arrive Spirit King." Loke said in a manner tone since he's talking with a King.

"Leo, I see that you were with Old Friends, am I right?" Loke nodded. "I have little news for her. One good and one bad." Loke hissed when he heard that there's bad news also.

"I'll not waste my time. The bad news is, her powers are almost at peak and if she can't control it, you know what'll happen right?" once again Loke nodded. "So, tell her that she must train to control her power and about the good news, the Legend Keys, Diamond Keys are now had been activates after 400 years." Loke can't believe what he just heard.

"Is that true, Spirit King?" Loke asked.

"Yes, it is. So now, tell her that she had to gather all the Diamond Key before it falls to the wrong hand." Loke raised his head.

"But why did they choose her? Is there a reason for them to suddenly choose her since they were the powerful key ever exist?" Loke said as he didn't understand why the Diamond Keys re-activated at time like this.

"Maybe because the power she had, the keys respond to it." The Spirit King answers nonchalantly.

"If the Keys had been re-activated back, it means she had to…" Loke can't continue his words when the Spirit King cut his statements with something he never want to hear anymore.

"Defeat the Dark Mage, who had been life in the human world for 400 years." Loke stunned in his places when he heard the statements. "Alert the other spirits about this news and about to defeat Zeref, never mention it to anybody else. Now, is not the time for them to know. I'll tell the other spirits and Old Friends and maybe her friends also. Just act like this conversation never occur. I hope you understand, Leader of all Zodiacs, Leo. You're dismissed." Loke bowed towards the Spirit King and exits the palace with one resolve.

Haha… How's it? Finally, Loke had known about the Diamond keys and Lucy had to defeat the Dark Mages. I really hope you're all enjoying this story. Please just tell me if there's something wrong with the story and don't forget to REVIEWS! I like to read reviews so, please please and PLEASE review about my story, kay. So, let's meet at the next Chapter where Lucy finally meets with one of the Diamond keys. See you at the next chapter.

『 Yuuki Nanaka 』


End file.
